angels we have heard on high
by faded neons
Summary: derrick is massie's guardian angel, but what happens when he falls in love with her? alternate universe. i do not own the clique. leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N | **hi, it's jane. this is my first story for this fandom, but i like this idea so i wanted to see how i would write it.

please please review.

**Disclaimer | **i only own the plot.

* * *

Derrick

I was an angel, but I sure as hell wasn't perfect.

Guardian angels had one job, and **one** job only: to protect their human. So when I fell in love with my girl, I knew that a world of trouble was awaiting me, but what did I care? I was in love. Love is blinding, so I became blind.

I had known her since she was a baby, and obviously didn't love her then, but I started loving her when she grew into a teenager. I noticed more things about her, like her body and cute little habits like biting her nails and twirling her hair.

I had never felt that way before-guardian angels weren't supposed to love people. Before Massie, the only person I had loved was my brother, Cameron. I loved him in a platonic way, but love is love all the same.

He was the only person who knew how in love I was with Massie because he was working under me-he was _thousands_ of years younger than me. My age has always been an issue with me-it's impossible to love with Massie because not only am I not allowed to show myself to her, but I'm tens of thousands of years older than her. Though I look nineteen, she'd probably be grossed out by me if she found out how old I was.

I'm handsome, of course-I have golden hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. I **look** like an angel, unlike my brother. He looks more like a vampire (he'd kill me if I told him though).

Massie has a boyfriend (Landon Crane) and I hate him. Sometimes, it takes all my willpower to not reveal myself and rip his head off-that's how much I love massie. How can I not? She's beautiful, smart, and cunning-how can **anyone **not be in love with her?

I was watching Massie as she sleeped. She was a messy sleeper, and she kicked the bedsheets away, tangling her legs. I didn't want my girl to wake up and get a bad night of sleep, so I untangled her legs.

Cam appeared next to me, and I cursed in an unheavenly way. "Fuck, Cam. Don't do that."

Cam laughed, and I kicked him in the shins. He groaned, and moved away.

"Calm you'r tits, Derrick. I'm just watching you."

"Well, you don't need to watch me. I'm fine on my own."

I ignored him, and watched Massie.

She was too beautiful for words, and I desired to make her mine, human or angel or not.

* * *

that was **much** better than i expected.

i'll post the next chapter, but for now can i have five reviews? they're great.

review!


	2. explanation

**announcement.**

Jane has given Nala the username and password to her account, and I want to clear everything up.

Jane was a girl from Ohio, sixteen years old. She dated Nala's cousin, Sawyer, and he dumped her because his friend liked her. Jane thought that a fun way to get back at Sawyer would be through his family.

Sawyer has no siblings, so she looked for cousins on facebook, and found a girl from California he had only spoken to twice: me (nuclears). From there, Jane found my tumblr. She asked me an anon question on tumblr, and asked for the link to my FF account, my favorite fic I had written, and why it was my favorite. I answered, and she created this account. This account was made only to torment me, because this was her strange type of revenge.

She reviewed the story [she has never read the Clique] and asked to adopt the plot. I said no; she did anyways. Then she posted this, and left nasty reviews on my stories.

Her profile, which I am leaving intact for the moment, said something about an Ohio beauty pageant. Sawyer [my cousin] is from Ohio, and he told me Jane(t) was his ex, and the rest of the story. I confronted Jane, and instead of explaining her motive, she gave me the username and password to her account.

If you want the plot in which the first chapter of this was written, look up "damned angels" under the account of nuclears.

I'm sorry for Jane. I don't believe she'll do anything more in this fandom. I'm so sorry for anyone this inconvenienced, and I thank all of my friends who stuck up for me in the negative mass PM's and reviews.

If you want more information, PM nuclears, because this is she, and this account will no longer be used, but not deactivated.

Love,

Nala.


End file.
